warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morvoglio Bioforms
La Familia Morvoglio, a Genestealer Cult like no other, has used many of its facilities and front companies to splice Tyrannic DNA with different specimens, giving birth to xeno-spawned abominations of flesh that are found nowhere else. House Morvoglio, for the most part, can control these creatures with the Hive Mind they share, and typically use them as elite shock troops. Khymera Biotechnology is one of the main perpetrators of these acts of Xeno and Tech Heresy as they try to create newer, more deadly specimens, dreaming that they will one day become standardized within the Tyranid Swarm. Corporaptor Hominis Astartes Corporaptor Hominis Astartes, or 'Gargantua' as it has become colloquially known by those fortunate enough to encounter these creatures and survive, are thankfully rare hybrids of Purestrain Genestealers and Astartes DNA. Created through a direct infestation of Tyrannic DNA into a Space Marine Gene-Seed before re-introducing the organ into a Purestrain Genestealer. The creature grows and mutates, gaining several Astartes traits, including dramatically increased muscle-mass, agility and regeneration, as well as the ability to gain memories from a host by consuming it, and acidic spit. The end result is a roughly ten-foot tall, musclebound, four-armed killing machine with a nearly invulnerable chitinous hide and advanced cell regeneration. Even worse, the Purestrain loses none of its natural intelligence, and in fact can rapidly become more adaptable and deadly by devouring the brains of its victims. Gargant Specimens have been intentionally released into Hive Cities by House Morvoglio, however, mercifully, the creatures appear to have inherited the infertility of the Astartes, as hormone-induced mutations have rendered the Ovipositor a deadly stabbing weapon, but incapable of transferring genetic material. Gargantuas are thus used mainly as shock troops and Praetorian Guards for other Purestrain Genestealers. Tyrannis Plaga Tyrannis Plaga, or 'Missionaries' are heavily spliced hybrids that have had both Tyrannic, Ork and Rust tainted DNA strands mixed into their biologies. Physically weaker than even an averagely mutated hybrid, Missionaries are withered, skeletal creatures with no visible eyes and numerous, tumorous growths sprouting across their bodies. So named, a Missionary's sole goal is to spread the Tyrannic infection. Lasting only about one week after hatching before they dissolve, the Missionary finds a suitable nest within Hive city environments before its biology breaks down, transforming into highly-infectious fungus that coats solid surfaces and infects any bioforms that come near. When the fungal infestation grows to sufficient complexity, it attempts to infest a sentient host, to find another place to spread. Corporaptor Hominis Infernalis The Infernalis strain is a mistake, a mutation born from an already deviant branch of the Tyranid Swarm. As was inevitable, eventually a Genestealer of the Morvoglio line attempted to infest a Chaos cult, the resultant bioforms it produced considered abominations even by the standards of the Genestealers. While most were destroyed when the Morvoglio found out about their existence, several escaped to propagate further Hives throughout the Milky Way. There is no standard morphology for an Infernalis Genestealer. Intelligent, driven and slavishly devoted to Chaos as it normally would be to the Hive Mind, Infernalis ''very quickly mutates to better serve its function for the Ruinous Powers. Like all Genestealers, its psychic powers grow with its brood, allowing a better connection to its patron, along with that of its cult. Uncorrupted Tyranids avoid ''Infernalis Genestealers like the plague, fearing that their taint will infect the entire Hive Mind. There are uncorrupted reports that at least one specimen of Infernalis has evolved into a Patriarch, the cult it leads being unspeakably horrid even by the standards of both Chaos and Genestealers. C''orporaptor Aeldari'' Soulstealers are some of the most repugnant examples of Tyranid gene corruption, proof that even Eldar are susceptible. Made using captured Eldar who are forcibly bred and spliced with the Genestealers, creating nightmarish abominations of Eldar and Tyranid DNA. These creatures are inhumanly tall, and while frailer than a human-born Genestealer, are psykers one and all. Due to their rarity, and the actions of the Eldar of all kinds to destroy them whenever they are found, these creatures are thankfully uncommon. They grow in psionic power faster than their Hominis counterparts, and their broods produce truly insane mutational blends of Eldar and Genestealer. Corporaptor Tyranicus Praefactor Considered as a holy figure among La Familia Morvoglio, the ''Corporaptor Tyranicus Praefactor, ''or Gene Tyrant, as it is colloquially known, is spawned by La Familia only rarely. Consisting of a bizarre hybrid of Genestealer and Hive Tyrant DNA, a Gene Tyrant is a synapse creature, that towers over its enemies, equipped with bone-swords, venom-cannons, and many other examples of the incredibly lethal Hive Tyrant biomorphs. In reality, the Gene Tyrant is a link between Hive Tyrant and Genestealer, serving the same function to two, separate hives. ++MORE TO COME++ Category:Tyranids Category:Mutants Category:Genestealer Cults Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Species